L'UTAU Trahie
by Kisoka
Summary: Dans la forêt sombre d'UTAU-les-bois, une silhouette enfantine s'avançait. Elle fredonnait un air de musique tout en balançant ses jambes. Tu-li-laaaa Tu-lu-laaaa Ta-li-laaa... Elle semble vouloir quelque chose. Les habitants de la ville ne sont pas aux bouts de leurs surprises! Première Fiction, Indulgence s'il vous plait
1. Prologue

La Mystérieuse Trahie

Prologue

Dans la forêt sombre d'UTAU-les-bois, une silhouette enfantine s'avançait. Elle fredonnait un air de musique tout en balançant ses jambes. « Tu-li-laaaa Tu-lu-laaaa Ta-li-laaa... » Sa voix robotique et mal prononcée était néanmoins douce mais froide. Du côté de la ville endormie, un coq chanta, réveillant un garçon aux cheveux bleus. Il se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

_« - Kao, Yui, Aki... Levez-vous vous allez être en retard... »_

Il bailla puis s'habilla lentement, le visage encore endormi. Après ça, il alla manger, avec ses colocataires, quand il entendit une voix féminine et en colère.

_« - Bougez-vous! Sinon je pars sans vous! »_

La petite troupe se dépêcha et sauta dans la voiture. La plus mature d'eux, qui n'est autre que Hana, la grande sœur de Kao, Yui et Aki, les emmena au collège-lycée, Ecoloid. Mizuoto, était leur colocataire mais n'avait pas de liens familiaux avec eux.

Enfin arrivée, elle se gara devant l'établissement et fit sortir en vitesse ses jeunes amis. Elle repartit en vitesse.

Près de la Rue des , Aelis, jeune chanteuse professionnelle, déjeunait tranquillement avec son ami, Haru, professeur au collège. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, le soleil éclairant une porte menant à la chambre de leur jeune colocataire. La dite porte s'ouvrit violemment et il en sortit une jeune rousse aux yeux verdoyants.

_« - Namidane-sensei, nous allons être en retard ! »_

L'Homme de la maison enfila sa veste et partit avec Kami, sa jeune élève. La french lolita soupira puis décida de partir elle aussi, sur la scène.

Dans l'Avenue des UST, une voix féminine irritante s'éleva.

_« - Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel! Jeffrey tu va me ranger ta chambre et vous les jumeaux vous allez vous bouger pour aller en cours! Exécution ! »_

Les trois concernés soupirèrent et ils firent ce qui leur fut ordonné. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à faire ce que la dominante du studio leur donna.

Au coin du Boulevard de l'OffVocal, Yuri et Tsuki, toutes deux Étudiantes à Ecoloid, couraient à en perdre le souffle. Heureusement pour elles, l'établissement était tout proche, elles furent arrivées avant même la sonnerie.

Et en ce qui concernait les étudiants des autres Rues et Impasse, ils étaient déjà à l'heure, chaque professeurs et surveillants de secteurs, étaient présents. Le directeur, Sekaine Ciel, prit la parole au micro.

_« - Chers étudiants d'Ecoloid, aujourd'hui une information importante vient de nous être communiquée, une tempête se prépare et malheureusement elle risquerait de toucher l'établissement, je vous invite donc à rentrer à l'intérieur. Merci. »_

Les étudiants se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, sauf un... Mizuoto. Il était là, assis, sur le banc face au paysage désastreux. La forêt était ravagée et le vent virulent se dirigeait vers lui. Le bâtis furent immergé par les souffles et les pluies mélangées aux grêles, certains crurent même que le toit n'aurait pas tenu. La tempête enfin dissipée, Haru courut vers l'extérieur, espérant voir le jeune turquoise en vie. Quand il fut dehors, il ne vit rien. Le corps de son élève avait disparu et il commençait à s'inquiéter.

_« - Kirameku-san, où es-tu ?... »_

Il n'eut pour réponse que son écho.

Retour dans la forêt, là où avait commencé l'incident. La même silhouette chantonnait la même mélodie... Encore et encore. Elle eut ensuite un petit rire.

_« - Hi-hi-hi! Vi-ent jou-er av-ec m-oi !_

_- Qui... es-tu ? _Répondit une voix faible.

_- J-e su-is... t-on p-ir-e cau-ch-mard ! »_

L'ombre enlaça sa victime, qui s'évanouit sous le coup de la fatigue.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Soumission et Confession

Chapitre 1 : Soumission et Confession

Dans la sombre et lugubre forêt d'UTAU-les-bois, la petite fille et sa victime se dirigèrent vers une sorte de grotte. Celle-ci paraissait vraiment très grande, la couleur foncé de la roche montrait à quel point l'eau y était abondante, la fraîcheur qui s'en dégageait laissait penser que cet endroit servait aussi de réfrigérateur, car la température stagnait entre moins dix et trois degrés Celsius.

La jeune enfant s'introduisit donc à l'intérieur, et y déposa le corps évanoui du jeune bleuté. Elle le regarda d'un air supérieur et hautement dangereux, ce qui laissait prévoir que notre agresseur était d'esprit viril. Avec un air posé mais sur-ses-gardes, elle s'assit sur une pierre proche de Mizuoto, pour le garder à vue d'œil.

Quand le garçon reprit ses esprit, il se massa la tête, comme si on lui avait assené un coup douloureux. Il fixa sa kidnappeuse et prit un air sérieux.

_« - Qui es-tu ? »_

La concernée leva la tête vers son interlocuteur et lui sourit, l'air de vouloir quelque chose.

_« - Je suis...Appelle-moi Vahine.. »_

Mizuoto la regarda de haut en bas. Ses cheveux étaient long et lisse, de couleur chocolat et coupés carrés au niveau du milieu de ses cuisses. Son seul œil visible était rouge sang et un peu bridé, la forme de son visage était fine et des blessures étaient présentes à l'endroit où est censé se trouver son œil gauche.

Sa tenue était plutôt simple, une sorte de corset turquoise attaché à un collier épais de la même couleur, ses manches l'étaient aussi et recouvraient ses mains qui n'étaient donc pas visibles. Sa jupe se composait de vert clair et lui arrivait presque à mi-cuisse. Sa peau étaient recouverte de moisissure et d'hématomes, mais ce qui fit sursauter le jeune homme, ce fut les pieds de Vahine.

Ils étaient grands et larges, surtout longs, ils faisaient la longueur de ses mollets, ils étaient métalliques et ressemblaient a ceux de cette certaine dérivée de Miku, Karune.

Dès lors, il prit peur et tenta de s'enfuir, sans succès. En effet, l'enfant viril qu'était cette fille le rattrapa sans difficulté. Elle le jeta au sol, dos à elle, et s'assit sur lui.

_« - Si tu tente, ne serait-ce que de t'enfuir, tu meurs écrasé. Compris ? »_

le concerné s'étouffait de plus en plus, il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il la supplia alors de se lever, encore et encore, mais cette dernière s'appuyait d'avantage sur lui.

_« - Tout ce que je veux entendre, c'est ton cri. »_ Fit-elle avec un sourire autre que rassurant.

Quand, enfin, il cria, elle se releva avec un air satisfait, et un petit rire vint jouer sur ses lèvres.

Mizuoto se releva, tentant de reprendre son souffle, et s'avança vers Vahine qui le stoppa.

_« - Dès à présent, tu m'appellera Maître. »_

Il la regarda d'un air mécontent et s'énerva.

_« - Et puis quoi encore ! Tu veux aussi que je te fasse prendre un bain ?!_

_- Ce sera parfait, va préparer le bain. Et si tu ose me faire une remarque déplacée, je te tue. »_

Il paniqua. Que pouvait-il bien faire dans une situation pareille ? Devait-il lui obéir tel un serviteur ou tenter de s'enfuir encore une fois ? Non. Le rôle de serviteur était bien plus sûr, quoi que, Mizuoto n'avait pas envie de voir son _Maître_ nu.

XxXxXxXx

Après avoir préparé le bain, Mizuoto attendit son Maître devant le petit étang. Vahine lui avait donné des habits d'homme de ménage et, par pur plaisir, l'avait obligé à porter un cerf-tête de Maid.

Quand cette dernière arriva, le bleuté se retourna dos à elle pour ne pas voir son corps.

_« - Tu sera bien obligé de me regarder pour me faire prendre mon bain. »_

Le serviteur eu un frisson à l'idée de la voir nue. Encore ça pourrait aller si elle était dans l'eau mais, comment être sûr qu'elle y est ?

_« - Êtes-vous dans l'eau ?_

_- Oui, tu peux venir. »_

Il hésita, pensant que c'était un coup fourré, mais quand il se retourna, Vahine était bel et bien dans l'eau. Il s'avança, pris un gant de toilette, et frotta le dos de son Maître. Depuis son arrivée, il ne sentait qu'une atmosphère lugubre et dangereuse, alors que là, la fillette avait l'air plutôt triste et calme.

_« - Quel est ton nom, Serviteur ?_

_- Kirameku, Mizuoto Kirameku._

_- Très bien Mizuoto. J'ai quelque chose à te confier. »_

Ce dernier sursauta. Elle qui était psychopathe auparavant était devenu douce et amicale. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il arrêta son mouvement et s'assit près d'elle.

_« - Connais-tu Hanabine Kagerou, jeune homme ?_

_- Euh, oui pourquoi ?_

_- Et bien, il se trouve que je l'aime. _Elle sourit. _Mais, j'ai du mal à me voir avec lui, car c'est un beau garçon, jeune et calme, alors que moi je suis laide, repoussante et dangereuse ! »_

Sur ses dernière paroles, Vahine tomba en larmes. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même et continua de pleurer. Mizuoto était complètement désorienté. L'aider ou ne pas l'aider ? Fuir et s'assurer de vivre ou faire le servant à en mourir ?

Mais le problème, Mizuoto n'était pas comme ça, il n'aimait pas laisser des gens souffrir, même si ces derniers lui ont fait mal. Mal-à-l'aise face à ce dilemme, il prit instinctivement sa maitresse dans les bras. Inconsciemment, de petites larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Quand l'enfant arrêta de verser sa cascade, elle fixa son serviteur dans les yeux et lui dit _« Tu peux partir si tu le souhaite, je te retiendrais pas »_.

Ce dernier exécuta son ordre, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Il la laissa seule dans cet étang glacé, avec le sentiment d'avoir mal agit au cœur.

* * *

**Voilà pour le Chapitre 1 ^^**

**Le Chapter 2 est en cours ;)**


End file.
